The General Clinical Research Centers (GCRC) are major sites for patient oriented research and play a major role in the training of clinical investigators. A recommendation for increased CCRC funding in the NIH strategic plan attests to the importance of the Centers in maintaining patient oriented research. We are requesting funds to support 5 annual scientific meetings of the General Clinical Research Centers. There is a need for a national forum for patient oriented research and a need to transmit the importance of clinical investigation to the NIH, Congress and the entire medical community. Such a forum will also address needs of clinical investigators in training. Until recently, the GCRC annual meetings dealt only with administrative issues. In 1992 the GCRC Program Directors' Association restructured the meeting to include scientific presentations along with administrative and fiscal issues. The meetings planned for 1993-1998 will continue the scientific emphasis and will add workshops and presentations designed for young clinical investigators. The 1993 meeting will be held at the Hyatt Regency Hotel in Reston, Virginia on December 2-4. Based on the 1992 meeting, we estimate that 140 program directors, 30 CRC investigators (non-program directors), 40 Clinical Associate Physicians, 60 dietitians, 60 nurse managers, 45 system managers and 15 biostatisticians will attend. Subsequent annual meetings will be held during the first week of March in other cities in the U.S. with sites to be arranged.